Random NiouxYagyuu Fic
by Cheeseburger of Doom
Summary: Yes, that is the real title. Yes, I am completely and utterly insane. This is what happens when the mind wanders, and one thinks too long about a pair of black silk boxers.


RANDOM NIOUxYAGYUU FIC

Once upon a time, there was a very sexy man named Niou. Niou had silver hair and a wicked grin, and he also wore very expensive silk boxers given to him by numerous secret admirers. He never would have paid for them himself, but after receiving some in his mail box, he realized that they were extremely comfortable. The silk against his skin was exquisite and he looked damn good in those silk boxers, when he wandered around his house with no pants on. Not many were privileged enough to actually see Niou walking around in nothing but his boxers, except for maybe his family, who really didn't care and sometimes they even told him to put his pants on already, because walking around semi-nude was disgusting. They of course did not appreciate his sexy body, like many others do.

Niou was...um...other than wearing underwear, he...yes. Niou is sexy.

RANDOM NIOUxYAGYUU FIC: TAKE TWO

Yagyuu Hiroshi was a very sexy boy, with sexy hair, a sexy body, and sexy, sexy glasses. He was incredibly sexy. His voice was sexy, the way he moved was sexy, and everything about him was just dead sexy. He was sexy enough to make anyone looking at him melt. He was sexy enough to rival Niou in sexiness. He also wore expensive silk boxers, but unlike Niou, he actually purchased them himself. He liked how the silk felt against his skin because it was quite nice, and when he wandered around the house with no pants on, he --

RANDOM NIOUxYAGYUU FIC: TAKE THREE

Niou met Yagyuu at school. Yagyuu was a genius, and Niou was what some would call and "undiscovered genius" and what others would call "Hell on Earth" and what even others would call "Someone who wears silk boxers he found in his mail box". Niou was a troublemaker, even while wearing those pretty silk boxers that he looked so good in.

RANDOM NIOUxYAGYUU FIC: TAKE FOUR

Once upon a time, Niou Masaharu met Yagyuu Hiroshi. It was probably in school, so they were probably wearing school uniforms, but underneath those school uniforms they were wearing --

RANDOM NIOUxYAGYUU FIC: TAKE FIVE

When Niou showered, he showered nude. He first had to remove his pretty silk boxers, and then he was nude. Naked and nude. Niou wore no clothes in the shower. Niou never wore clothes because clothes were too constricting. He much preferred to wander around in his underwear.

RANDOM NIOUxYAGYUU FIC: TAKE SIX

Niou Masaharu met Yagyuu Hiroshi in the shower, when they were both nude and naked. When Niou showered nude, he was completely naked, but when Yagyuu showered nude, he wore his glasses. Not the silk boxers though...

Afterwards, they put on silk boxers -- and realized only after they were at their separate homes that they were wearing each other's pretty underwear. It was nice silk though, and next time they encountered each other in the shower, they traded underwear once more, just to shake up their lives a little bit.

They then started to use the underwear switch for tennis, which greatly improved their game. It was Niou's idea, of course, as one of his (in)famous pranks.

"It could be so fun!" he said. Yagyuu gave him a somewhat sceptical look.

"What do you hope to achieve by this, exactly, Niou-kun?"

"I don't know yet," Niou admitted, "But I'm sure it will come in handy!"

Yagyuu admired Niou's determination, so he gave in.

During their match with the golden pair, the platinum pair were coming pretty close to being beaten, when Niou announced:

"You can not defeat us, for I am wearing Yagyuu's underpants! LOOK!" He pulled down his pants, but unfortunately, the underpants came down as well, and he was effectively mooning the golden pair.

Dead silence descended upon him. The audience was in complete and utter shock. The golden pair looked as though they had a couple of rabid hamsters biting their bottoms. The referee was lying in an unconscious heap on the ground, having fallen off his chair.

"Niou-kun, it would appear that you have exposed more than just my underpants." Yagyuu might have been amused, but his face was expressionless, so it was hard to tell.

"..." Niou was at a loss for words, but only for a moment. "Well, my ass is so pretty that it will definitely be able to defeat them! Come on, Yagyuu, show them your pretty ass too!"

The ref, who had just come to, passed out once again at the sight of Niou and Yagyuu dancing around pants-less on the court. Since the ref was out, no one was there to disqualify the pair for indecent behavior. The golden pair decided to forfeit the match, and go for counselling. Rikkai took the doubles one victory that day, and to celebrate they went home and sat around in their underwear.

RANDOM NIOUxYAGYUU FIC: TAKE SEVEN

...UNDERPANTS!...

RANDOM NIOUxYAGYUU FIC: TAKE EIGHT

Niou and Yagyuu are sexy. They are sexy apart, and they are sexy together. I sincerely hope that they both wear black silk boxers, and that some time in the near future, they reveal this fact to the world, because...they're sexy.

The End.


End file.
